Evolved In The World of Metal
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Once a solider for Blackwatch is now the new protoype holding the infection inside of him being sent to the a strange world of heavy metal he will team up with a roadie and save the world with the power of heavy metal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone AWF101 here with a new story from two games Prototype and Brutal Legend hope you all enjoy it and Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC Prototype and Brutal legend is own by their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

"Bold"-normal text and speech

" _Bold"_ -thoughts

 **Chapter 1**

In what remained of what was once New York where the streets were once full of people and the skies were clear are now covered by creatures and destroyed buildings where no one seems safe in this world. Helicopters and tanks are going around trying their best to solve the issue. But the one responsible for this evil infection was Alex Mercer the prototype aka Zeus who was once human now became the world's greatest threat to all humanity. In the middle of the road was a tank passing over many infected running around finding their next victim. Inside the tank were many soldiers sitting down with their guns ready.

One soldier who was standing was looking at his squad. He wore a soldier uniform with a yellow stripe, a bullet proof vest, boots a wrist communicator and a full helmet with a breathing mask covering his head. On his back was a assault rifle and two pistols on his hips. He then began to stomp his foot down getting everyone's attention.

" **Alright everyone listen up we got our orders and our one shot on doing this. That son of a bitch Mercer is in that building. Once we get in we find him and end this nightmare once and for all. Everyone knows what's at stake and their positions for this moment. Everybody knows where they're going?"** The man asked getting a "Ooo-Rah!" inside.

" **Everybody ready?"** He asked once more getting the same answer.

" **Let's do this Cobra squad move out."** the back door open and the squad of soldiers were running straight into the building. They went inside and leader went first to inspect the area with his rifle at the ready. He stopped and gave hand signs to split the squad into groups and took a group to a higher floor while the other went to the middle of the skyscraper. They looked around seeing the damage inside the building and many strange creatures and the commander of his squad stopped.

" **Careful walkers take them down now."** The leadercommanded as his troops quickly killing the walkers as fast as they could. Seeing nothing in the area they continue moving forward not seeing that someone was down upon them and quickly disappeared.

They continued walking when everyone heard something coming and had their weapons ready to take it down. What they saw was a humanoid creature with webbed claws. One soldier panicked and began to shoot at it.

" **Brawler take it down! Take it down!"** Few soldiers began to shoot it down and the brawler roared and began to charge at them. They moved away and kept on shooting but had no effect. The leader ran up to it nearly dodging each slash as he threw a grenade at the brawler and it exploded in its face.

" **That's gotta do the trick."** The leader told them as they heard someone scream and gunshots quickly going quiet. Knowing what it could be they quickly run to a elevator still functioning they ran towards it and pressed a button to the upper floor closing the door.

 **Scene Change**

In other part of the world was heavy metal concert as people were cheering waiting for the show to start. Backstage was someone tuning an instrument checking to see if everything is well for the show.

"Haha watch it dude check this. Oh hey Riggs uhh sorry I smashed your guitar last night." What looked like a teenage rockstar nerd was "apologizing" the guy over the guitar. But they were surprised as Riggs gave the teenager his guitar fully repaired and functional.

"What the? How did you fix it?" The teen shocked that the guitar was in one piece. He then snatched it from him and ran off with his band members laughing.

"I'll try not to smash it so much this time." quickly he ran to the stage getting a loud reaction from the crowd. Behind Riggs was another emo teenager rockstar with an opera mask having his hair on one side of his face texting on his phone.

"Hey Eddie hate to ask you this but our manager wanted to know when are you building us a new set? This stonehenge type of set was funny in a retro sort of way. Look Eddie you're the best don't get me wrong the greatest roadie in the biz. You can fix, build and create anything so maybe you might build something to our demographic sooner or later you're going to have to join the modern world...whatever's left of it that is." The band leader told him only getting silence from Eddie. Soon the leader joined the group and began to play. Now that the show is getting started Eddie stood out of the shadows hearing them perform. Eddie is a early twenty year old man with spine long hair with a bit small soul patch and sideburns wearing a denim vest, a black shirt, two long arm spikes, a neck pass holder, black pants and sneakers, and on the pants was a belt buckle having the design of a demonic creature.

" **Alright! Do you people want to hear some heavy metal!"** The band leader asked the crowd as the band began to play a few notes while Eddie was liking the sound of the music thinking it will go well, until they began to sing.

" _ **Oooh girlfriend you really want to make my heart spin. You know that you'll be my best friend."**_ Eddie facepalm hearing those words coming out to what sounded like a good guitar solo.

"I can fix anything but not that." Eddie disappointed by how's it going along. A roadie came walking next to him.

"Metal is dead, can't believe we are doing this for charity work for New York." The roadie said. Ever since the Mercer virus impacted the people of New York the world tried to help them in every way they could. This band decided to take part of it seeing it as their chance to be in the spotlight and get fame. Eddie took another breathe from his cigarette.

"Ever feel like you were born in the wrong time? Like you should have been born earlier when music was real?" Eddie asked his fellow roadie as he was thinking.

"Like the seventies?" the roadie answered only for Eddie to shake his head.

"No way early like the early seventies." Eddie answered not noticing the band member from earlier.

"Oh no." both looked up and saw that he was playing around the set. Eddie having been telling him over and over again.

"I told you not to climb on that you stupid motherfucking piece of shit." Eddie quietly raged out.

"Please let him fall off." The roadie next to Eddie hoped that it might happen. Eddie dropping his cigarette quickly ran on to the stage helping the dumb band member.

" _A good roadie knows his whole job is to make someone else look good, keep someone else safe."_ Eddie looked up still seeing that he's still hanging on.

" _Help someone else do what they were put here to do. A good roadie stays out of the spotlight."_ Eddie made a hand motion to drop the guitar. Having done that Eddie quickly caught it climbing up to get him.

" _If he's doing his job right, you don't even know he's there."_ The band member slipped and was about to fall off to his death.

" _Once in a while he might step on stage just to fix a problem, to set something right."_ Eddie managed to get him saving him from the fall Eddie then took a few steps back to not get noticed from the crowd not hearing the creaking noises

" _But then before you even realize he was there or what he did, he's gone."_ The set fell on top of him burying him under the ruble. Everyone gasped seeing that happen out of nowhere. From Eddie's hand blood came dripping down to his belt buckle looking like it's coming out of its own mouth. All out of sudden the sound of a motorcycle starting itself on. Out of nowhere underneath the rubble and exact replica of the monster of the stage set came to life covered in metal and fire. It looked down and saw the deceased roadie. Seeing who were responsible made a death roar towards the guitarist and the lead singer. It turned around saw the drummer trying to protect himself only to get punched to the other side. The demon shoved the drum set away and laid Eddie on there as it roared to the crowd making them cheer on. The monster jumped in front of them and continued to roar then jumping towards them.

 **Scene change**

The elevator opened and the squad of soldiers arrived at the upper floor and checked their surroundings.

" **Alright check your surroundings and watch your backs take him down."** With the orders given they moved splitting up searching for the target.

One soldier looking around shaking in fear with his gun in hand. He heard something and turned around but saw nothing.

 **Stab!**

The soldier looked down and his chest had a claw pierced through him. He turned around seeing a figure with a hood covering covering his face. He pulled his claw off and the solder fall to the ground while his gun was shooting randomly. Another soldier heard the firing noise and ran to where the noise was. He looked around and found his partner and checked his surroundings.

" **Where are you, you bastard? Come out!"** The soldier shoot a few bullets getting his attention looking around. He heard something running and turned but felt like something off. His upper body slide off as a sprinkles of blood came out of his body. The figure behind holding what looked like a massive blade swiped it cleaning the blood off it hiding back knowing that one remained.

The leader was searching around the floor looking for the target but finding nothing. He found a few walkers but quickly dispatched them. He heard gunshots but then nothing so he let it be. Then it went quiet, too quiet for it to be calm he tried to communicate to his team but nothing.

" **Hawkins, Hardy, Anderson talk to me."** The leader called on them but got nothing but static so he ran back to the group spot. Seeing nothing he moved to the room where he saw he team go. Taking a few steps in he looked around the area hoping to find his squad.

" **Where are they?"** He asked himself but then felt something touching his leg. Then look down and saw that it was a body but half as the other was on the ground blood coming out.

" **Barnes?"** Confused by this he looked around and his eyes widen.

" **Hawkins,Anderson,Hardy,Andrews?"** Looking around he saw his squad members slaughtered in many ways. Then he felt something as dodged roll away missing a someone slicing away seeing who was responsible for this.

" **Mercer."** He glared at the infamous prototype. Alex Mercer is a man of mystery wearing a black jacket with a hood a white shirt with pants and sneakers. On his arms were two razor sharp claws. Mercer began to walk towards him as the last soldier began to shoot at him only for Mercer to make a shield to block the bullets.

"Is that the best you got?" Mercer asked only for the soldier to smirk under his mask. The bullets then exploded as it pushed Mercer away. He quickly fired at Mercer but used one of the dead soldiers as a shield then went turned his arms into claws to destroy his gun. He moved away as he pulled out two pistols to fire at Mercer. Mercer quickly moved over to grab him by the neck lifting him up.

"I expected more out of a blackwatch lieutenant." Mercer mocked the blackwatch soldier and quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed Mercer's hand causing both to fall down to the floor. The blackwatch lieutenant quickly began stab him with his knife not seeing something coming off of him.

" **This is for my team bastard."** He kept on stabbing Mercer as something sneaks in to connecting to his body. Seeing Mercer not moving as blood came out of his mouth. He stopped seeing something strange normally Mercer would be fighting then he stopped seeing Mercer smiling.

" **What's so funny Mercer?"** He grabbed Mercer from his jacket and Mercer began laugh.

"Now it's on you." Mercer told him and began to laugh confusing him.

" **What?"** Dropping Mercer on the ground he saw many tendrils attaching to him and stepped away from Mercer. The tendrils began to drag Mercers body towards the soldier and began to pry off of him but it did nothing as soon it went inside him and fell down knees first. He groan in pain as he grabbed his head in agony and took off his mask showing his black hair but what was once blue eyes now turned yellow and went fell unconscious letting sleep take in.

 **Scene Change**

Morning arrived as the room was lit up by candles figures in red robes mumbling some sort of prayer to an axe while someone was sleeping on top. Eddie was sleeping until he quickly woke up feeling something off. Shaking himself awake he looked around the place.

"Wooah." Amazed by all this and saw the robed figures.

"Huh?" Confused by seeing the figures praying to the axe.

"The day has finally come for us to serve our master." The robed figure said as Eddie jumped on down not noticing he landed on someone.

"Ouch." Eddie looked down and saw that he was standing on someone. He wore a black jacket with a grey shirt with red paint marks with the words "Angry Mob" in the center on his chest with rifle cartridges, black pants with a orange belt holding the words "Bad Ass" and a chain, black gloves and black boots.

"Oops sorry man." Eddie lifted the man up as the guy nodded.

"You two are disrupting our prayer to our master." The leader of robed figure told the two as they looked at each other.

"Uuh hey we're not your masters." Eddie told them as they raised their swords ready to fight the two slowly walking towards them. The two looked at each other as the guy next to him bumped his arm getting his attention to the axe on the ground. Nodding they began to split up.

"Uh yeah I uh totally know the master, we really are good friends in fact we known each other since kindergarten." Eddie began to improvise while the other was seeing if he can use something to fight with.

"And if uh anything were to happen to me he'd be super pissed so stay the fuck away from me. Oh in fact he brought me here, he told me to tell you that you made a great job and you can totally take the rest of the day off." Eddie spouted out as he said the last part quickly. The other person found a long candle holder and grabbed it. Eddie quickly grabbed the axe and lighting came out of the weapon.

"Yeah!" Eddie cheered on grabbing a weapon.

"Great you got a weapon now fight something!" He yelled at Eddie and began to slash the robbed figures. The other began to fight one of them but then lighting appeared out of nowhere towards the guitar on a the same platform Eddie was. Eddie ran towards it but was soon covered by other robed figures.

"Hey get away from that guitar just tuned that thing." Eddie told them while his partner punched one of them and ran to where the guitar was and both made it as Eddie grabbed the guitar and began to play a few notes from it and began to shock them almost shocking him.

"Hey watch where you aim that thing." He told Eddie.

"Sorry uh what's your name? Mine's Eddie?" Eddie asked his new friend.

"Vincent." Vincent introduced himself and Eddie quickly cleared with his axe and his guitar as Eddie summoned fire from his guitar quickly destroying everyone cleaning the room leaving no one but Eddie and Vincent in the room.

"Well that's everyone in the room." Eddie said and Vincent nodded but Vincent stopped and fell to the ground grabbing his head in pain getting a massive headache.

"You alright man?" Eddie asked putting his axe and his guitar Clementine on his back.

"No." Vincent then yelled as veins appeared from to his body to his arms as knives like claws appeared in front of him and Vincent no longer felt any pain and stood up to see them moving his fingers as his claws did the movement.

"Whoa what are those?" Eddie asked while Vincent was moving around slashing thin air and felt he can run faster than normal running around the area very fast crashing to a wall and his knives disappeared turning back to his normal arms. Pissed by this knowing what this is Vincent punched the wall silently pissed by this as a massive dent appeared from the wall.

"Hey man you alright?" Eddie asked Vincent getting a nod from him. Eddie took a few steps back and saw something on the ground and picked it up taking a closer look. It was a dog tag with a certain symbol on the back. He put it in his pocket and walked back to Vincent.

"I'm fine." Vincent said as he saw that the walls began to move around slightly. Eddie then tapped his shoulder. Vincent turned around seeing Eddie holding something in his hand. He revealed that it was his dog tag and gave it to Vincent as he grabbed it.

"Care to explain?" Eddie asked Vincent as he put it under his shirt.

"It's a long story and now's not the time for that we need to get out of here." Vincent told him. They began to look around and saw that seeing that the walls are easy to break and Eddie jumped and caused a small quake which caused the walls to shatter and were able to see the light. They exited the building and saw that they were on top of some sort of mountain island made out of bones. Both saw a type of machine with someone kneeling down praying.

"Alright nice try lady or whatever you are. We're supposed to think you're a nun but we know that you're some big ugly demon so lets have it." Eddie called the demon out as Vince had his claws ready.

"I call next." Vince said thinking as a way to blow off some steam. The demon turned around showing that it only had a mouth as a zipper.

"Ah ha we knew it big ugly demon." Eddie called it out as it began to walk towards them.

"Kinda sexy though in a weird way." Eddie whispered as Vincent looked at him strangely.

"You got issues man." Vince told him as the demon roared at them while what looked like blood coming out of it. Vince then ran quickly using his claws were running straight towards and began to slash her while the demon nun was blocking each attack but was fast enough to make another strategy but slicing even more faster so fast that he sliced it to pieces.

"Awesome oh wait I heard if you kill a nun is bad luck we gotta get out of here." Eddie told Vincent as they hopped onto the transport machine.

"To be fair that nun was a demon so it evens out now let's get outta here before this thing falls to pieces." Vincent looked around seeing some of bones fall of. Eddie went on to bend his knees as he rubbed his hand to read to the book.

"Ok lets see dear evil messed up demon powers...of darkness uh unimaginable evil. Please transport us off this awesome corpse pile. We are but humble visitors on your strange world some people would call hellish but I gotta admit it's kind of badass." Eddie praying to whoever was listening while Vincent was looking around the area while it was moving around.

"This place looks like something out of a metal album." Vincent looked on seeing nothing but rocks and volcanoes as they looked around.

"I know right. Oh lords of gross leatherface and S&M type wear you know you guys got style that demon she was hot sorry for my partner killing her but you're evil right so by your good graces." the machine soon began to stop as began to fall apart.

"Evil he means evil graces." Vince trying to keep it stable but it was too late and both crashed to the ground. Both stood up seeing they were surrounded by more enemies.

"How many of these are here?" Vincent asked as his activated his claws while Eddie grabbed his axe and began to fight them off one by one. Eddie made a huge stomp to ground causing pieces to fall from the roof killing all but one.

"Don't worry I got this one." Eddie told Vincent about to go towards the last person ready but as he brought the axe down two blades came to block the attack as the hood came down revealing a woman with brown hair and eyeliner.

"Oh man don't tell me that we've been slaying hot girls this whole time?" Eddie confused while Vincent stabbed another robed enemy grabbing the robe showing that it was only a skeleton.

"No." Vincent told him as he turned his arms back to normal and walking back to them.

"Oh." Eddie relieved by the fact.

"The axe so you come for it as well." the woman asked Eddie staring at the axe.

"No these guys jumped on us and hold on." Eddie stabbed one behind him knocking it down.

"You handle it very well." She complemented Eddie as he nodded.

"Thanks." Eddie thanked as Vincent pointed behind her.

"Right shoulder." Vincent said as she stabbed another one behind her.

"Thank you now we gotta get out here before he arrives." She told them.

"Who?" Vincent asked seeing more coming out of nowhere starting to fight once more.

"Emperor Doviculus." She told them confused by this.

"Wait who?" Eddie asked confused by the name she told them.

"Emperor Doviculus how have you not heard of him?" She asked them while Eddie and Vincent looked at each other trying to think of something to say.

"Oh uh we are both travelers from a far off land so we might not hear from him." Eddie explained for him and Vincent. They kept on fighting while many pieces were falling off the roof.

"So why should we hurry before this Doviculus shows up?" Vincent asked their new friend while stabbing and slicing all that he can.

"Well for one we're slaughtering all his personal guards for one thing." She told them quickly dispatching as many as they they got rid of everyone in the room.

"Alright come on let's go before any more show up. She told while Eddie looked towards the door and looked outside seeing more soldiers arriving.

"Ok not that way we gotta find another way?" Eddie thinking of a plan looked around looking for something to get them out.

"So what is this place exactly?" Eddie asked walking towards what looked like a shrine.

"The temple of Ormagoden it's a place of ancient power but no one knows it's true purpose." She explained as Vincent and Eddie walked towards the shrine and managed to see something familiar.

"These look like notes."Vincent said while Eddie looked at them more clearly and took out his guitar.

"Yeah it does." He began to play the notes on the stone tablet while electricity apared as well many pieces of a car appeared. Seeing this and been finished playing he grabbed them and the wheel. Vincent getting the idea grabbed the body of the car with one hand raised and a few wheels and a piece of mirror with ease.

" _Looks like I have his strength as well what else do I have from him?"_ Vincent thought but put it behind him focusing on what's on hand. After some time and tinkering they created what looked like a masterpiece. It was a hot rod with two seats, a flame design and the engine exposing itself with a small mirror and an 8 ball handle. Both stepped back to see what they made.

"Is that a minecart?" She asked them while Eddie having a new cigarette and Vincent looked at her and gave her a strange look.

"I call it the Druid Plow I'ma show you how it works." Eddie jumped in the front seat trying to start it.

"Ok what you do is you slam it into-goo hoo hello." Eddie saw that the girl took off her robe showing that she had a black shirt with a crow and a egyptian cross, skinny jeans and sneakers with a spiked belt and arm braces that are also spiky.

"Well look at that it works already." Eddie said as he turned on the car on surprising her drawing her blades out.

"You have awaken the beast itself." She stated alarm while Vincent had to hold on to the back.

"I hope so now get on for we are about to get out of here." Vincent told her as she got on and quickly started as they drove off crashing into any one in their way.

"We need to reach the bridge before they shut the feeding gates." She told Eddie driving over a few enemies.

"Feeding what are they feeding?" Eddie asked her.

"If we get there fast enough you might not need to find out." She responded.

"Why's that." Vincent asked hanging on trying not to fall off the car. They kept driving and rain began to appear and strange creatures in cages with long legs appeared trying to block their path.

"What's with the crazy legs over there?" Vincent asked the girl seeing many of them on the way.

"They called in reinforcements we must hurry." Eddie stepped on it making the car go faster seeing a ramp.

"Hang on about to make a jump." Eddie warned them while Vincent grabbed on tightly. They made through the jump and kept on driving.

"We could use people like you care to join us on our fight to liberate all of humanity?" She asked them. Both knowing their answers Eddie answers for the both of them.

"Sure given what you told us might as well join you in this fight." Having said that they landed at the exit running over enemies at the process but the gate was closed.

"Goddammit alright you get that gate open while Vincent and I...where did she go?" Eddie asked VIncent while he pointed up seeing hwe doing just that.

"God she's awesome." Eddie smiled looking at her go while Vincent took the shotgun seat waiting for the doors to open. The ground began to shake while something came out behind them. It was a large tapeworm with spikes and sharp teeth and piercings on its mouth looking down upon the two.

"Ohh, uhh, sorry. Did you know those dudes?" Eddie asked the monster only for it to roar at them. Eddie started the car and drove around it getting its attention. It began to roar at them one more time.

"Oh god!" Eddie disgusted by the smell of it's breath almost crashed towards it.

"Hey I just built this fuckin car lady!" Eddie yelled at the monster.

"I where did you get that you mean WE!" Vincent yelled at Eddie and the worm was about to slam on top of them.

"Here she comes." The worm slammed right behind the two flipping it around a few times.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Eddie managed to keep it back in control. Thinking of an idea Vincent looked around finding someway to kill it. He found the bridge now having an idea in mind.

"Lead it to that bridge I got an Idea." Vincent said with Eddie looking at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Eddie asked him as Vincent nodded.

"Yeah just do it." Vincent told him with him standing up from the seat activating his claws stopping the car in front of the bridge. The giant worm roared and charged right in front of them but they drove the other way and it crashed in front of the bridge now trying to move away. Vincent jumped on top on it using his claws to latch on causing it to scream aloud and Vincent began to stab it repeatedly. Tendrils began to appear quickly covering the worm and it began to be consumed inside of Vincent as it went inside him deactivating his claws off. Vincent felt a tinge of pain holding his head in pain as veins began to cover his arms and he made a yelled showing that his claws have changed.

They became shorter as they looked like normal soldier knives with a red glow and a few blades popping out of his shoulders. The gates opened and the girl saw what happen.

"The gates are open let's go." she told the two getting back in the car driving away from the temple as the storm kept on going in the back of the car Vincent was having inner thoughts seeing his hands and what happen when he use his speed.

" _This power and speed only one person was able to do this there's no way he passed that to me unless...those tendrils that came onto me thats what must have happen to me."_ Vincent thought he closed his eyes but then open them with a sense of determination.

" _No, I will not let this corrupt me I will do what I can to save this world."_ Vincent thought while Eddie looked at Vincent deep in thought in the rear mirror. While driving to off another ramp soon other worms began to appear causing the bridge to fall apart.

"We must hurry this bridge is about to fall apart." She told Eddie putting the car in overdrive trying to make it out of the place in one piece but also had something in mind.

" _That Vincent he has the same powers that one guy what was his name again oh yeah Mercer. I read about him in papers once before the tour. And that dog tag it has the same symbol of blackwatch was he a soldier from them. Maybe when I have the time I'll ask him."_ Eddie thought while still driving.

"Thanks for helping me the names Ophelia." Ophelia thanked two and Eddie nodded.

"You're welcome ok this is the last jump hold on!" Jumping the last ramp Vincent was about to slip off the car but hold on tight. They made it and Eddie pulled the brakes stopping the car causing Vincent to fall over them landing in front of the car.

"Ow." Vincent rubbing his head standing up seeing that they were far away from the temple.

"Wow this is amazing I never seen anything like it." Ophelia amazed by the car and how it works.

"You like the car." Eddie tried to began flirting with Ophelia with Vincent raising an eyebrow seeing him trying to flirt with her.

"Yeah I can't wait to show it to Lars!" Ophelia excited by this caused Eddie to look the other way and Vincent to look at the temple.

 **Scene Change**

Back at the temple leaving a massive amount of dead bodies around the whole temple there was one who viewing the whole area, then another demon appeared getting his attention.

"Doviculus they say it was the fire beast Ormagoden himself." A goat like demon told Doviculus what has happen while Doviculus was walking around the temple.

" **No."** Doviculus saw the blade in the door with a hand stuck in the door and began to sniff it.

" **It was Succoria I can smell her blood."** Doviculus then managed to get the scent of something else.

" **But also something not of this world and it's changing as we speak this must be a sign."** Doviculus sensing the new blood making the other demon wonder.

"But how could that be why would Succoria return now? What does those two be a sign for?" The demon wondered due to the recent events.

" **This must be a sign of war and I'm ready for one."** Doviculus turned around showing that he has no face but a mouth and a horn helmet.

 **Scene Change**

Far away from the temple Eddie, Ophelia, and Vincent were taking the view of the fallen temple smoke and fire.

"Well it seems we're safe from the looks of it." Vincent breaking the silence with Ophelia nodding.

"We should keep moving we'll be safe in Bladehenge the base of our rebellion to save humanity." Ophelia told them giving Eddie a map while Vincent went to the back of the car ready to go.

"Alright rebellion base here we come!" Eddie made the car go faster heading to the base of the rebellion hoping to get some answers from this place that they have been transported.

 **Chapter End**

 **Ok hope you all enjoy this crossover with these two games in one story please like, follow, and review until next time thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone back with a new chapter of our brutal legend x prototype story sorry for the wait hope this was worth it thank you. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC, Prototype and Brutal legend is own by their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

 **"** Bold **"-normal text and speech  
"** _ **Bold**_ **"-thoughts**

 **Chapter 2  
**

"So where exactly is this base of yours?" Vincent asked Ophelia driving out of the temple hanging on from the back as the car was jumping up and down in fast speeds.

"The base is called Bladehenge there we will be safe for it's the center of the human resistance movement." Ophelia told them driving up a hill pointing at a shining light.

"See that spotlight that's where Bladehenge is." Ophelia shouted and they nodded.

"Piece of cake let's do this thing!" Eddie shouted pulling no stops heading the while Vincent was on the lookout.

"So who's in this resistance of yours?" Vincent asked while Eddie was driving around the fields.

"For now it's just Lars, his sister and me." Ophelia explained making Vincent stare at her with a questioning look.

"That doesn't sound much of a resistance to me." Vincent told her seeing so many resistances over his time as a soldier.

"It isn't that bad Lars is a great leader truly we just had a few...practical setbacks you know food, shelter, transportation, so many detail."

"Sounds like you need a roadie." Eddie commented concentrated on the road.

"What's a roadie?" Ophelia asked them which Eddie answered for her.

"It's someone who you know what it's a long story why don't I tell you about it with your whole army we'll have a campfire and we'll tell you where we came from over a big flagon of mead." Eddie told her making Vincent bang his head on the car.

"What's a flagon of mead?" Ophelia asked him accidently crashing to an animal that looked like a goat.

"It's a drink aren't we in medieval times?" Eddie wondered seeing that they're almost there to the base.

"Uh no but we do have beer you can have as many kegs as you want." Ophelia offered making Eddie push the pedal at full speed.

"To Bladehenge!" Eddie shouted driving all the way to the entrance, they spotted someone at the entrance and he quickly pulled the brakes. As he stomped on the brakes he made Vincent fly out of the back of the car and crash into a piles of bones having pieces of bones stabbed into his chest and bones and walked towards Eddie with a crazed look.

"You bastard what was that for!" Vincent shouted with hands turning into fists.

"Hey man I'm sorry." Eddie tried to apologize to Vincent making him growl but walked away taking out the pieces of bone in his body seeing the virus healing the scars and taking the bones off. As he walked away he saw a spear pointed near him seeing who was going to get their hands broken. He saw it was from a woman in her early twenties with long blond hair with tattoos in both of her arms black eyeliner on her with different necklaces and chokers on her neck wearing a black leather corset and pants with boots.

"Ophelia what did you bring home this time?" She asked Ophelia staring at Vincent.

"Don't mind Lita she's Lars little sister a bit high strung." Ophelia told them making her to slowly take a step back from him.

"Thanks." Vincent thanked her while she only nodded as response and both entered the camp looking around seeing that there's nothing to look at. Vincent sat down in a log flexing his hands feeling the pain on holding on to the car for so long.

"Lars!" Ophelia shouted putting her hands to her mouth to make it louder. Eddie and Vincent looked up towards a sword made of stone and at the pommel they managed to see someone with long blonde hair wearing something related to what a rocker would wear during the eighties.

"How the hell did he get up there?" Vincent wondered with the two resistance members shrugged.

"I don't know." Ophelia answered Vincent.

"Sooo who's getting him down?" Eddie asked seeing the figure looking down where's he stepping on.

"Eh he got it covered he's done this before." Ophelia reassured him walking off to start making a fire. Time soon passed and now the five were sitting around the campfire eating and drinking with Eddie was telling them what he's been doing as a roadie for a band for charity for a few years. Vincent only told them that he was once a soldier and seen things they don't want to know as he gulped down his tenth bottle of beer impressing everyone never seeing anyone finish that many beers and still look not be drunk.

"So let me get this straight these performers they don't even have to tune their own instruments?" Lars asked Eddie being more interested on what Eddie did than Vincent.

"No that's our job the roadies rockstars job is to deliver the audience to the promised land of rock." Eddie answered clenching his fist showing how dedicated he is while Vincent looked the other way not interested in his work as a roadie.

"Can we skip to the part on how you two got here from another world?" Lita asked and both Vincent and Eddie looked at each other seeing that he should say his story.

"Oh yeah well it was thanks to this little guy here." Eddie said showing them the belt buckle of the head of a demon. The three were shocked seeing the face of something they would never see.

"You were brought here by Ormagöden the eternal fire beast?" Lita wondering how someone got to summon the ancient creature as Lars and Ophelia said different names known of the beast.

"Yeah I accidently dropped a bit of blood on it's mouth and it went totally nuts on me and woke up here." Eddie explained a bit more clearly and all three looked at each other.

"And you Vincent how did you get here?" Lita asked Vincent who was halfway done with his bottle and stared at them.

"I don't know all I recall is that I was in a city called New York, me and a group of soldiers went in to capture a dangerous criminal then as a quickly as we went in there was a bright flash of light covered us and it went black, next thing I know this guy was on top of me." Vincent telling his story ending with Vincent pointing on Eddie and heard a crack seeing that his bottle was shattered into pieces. Hearing his story Eddie had an idea that's not the entire story as Lars was thinking the same thing but didn't bother to mention and began to speak around his group.

"There are those who speak of a day when Ormagöden the Fire beast shall bring a warrior into this world." Lars began to tell the story but got interrupted by his sister.

"To destroy us." Lita finish part of the story.

"To deliver us." Ophelia said another part about to argue but Lars raised his hand.

"There are some disputes about the translations as you can see there are two of you and that I can tell you are here to help us, to lead us." Lars explained with Eddie and Vincent look at each other getting the idea of why they might be here.

"To wage war against the demons to liberate humanity!" Ophelia shouted getting Eddie hyped for the journey ahead standing up.

"Hell yeah! I mean hold on a sec I don't know anything about waging war but uh." Eddie began to have an idea seeing Vincent drink another bottle of beer and he stared back stopping his drink.

"Hey don't look at me I led a small squad not a damn army that don't even have enough soldiers to fight with." Vincent commented seeing almost absolutely no one around them in the big field.

"We don't have enough soldiers because general Lionwhyte took most of our young men to toil in his mines." Lars explained what happened to the men and Ophelia stood up.

"And the women are taken to serve as slaves in his decadent pleasure tower." Ophelia stated to what's happening to the other half of the soldiers.

"Well then let's go get em back!" Eddie stated with Vincent standing up as well wanted to go after them.

"No you are not going there again you were nearly impaled the last time you went there." Lars warned her seeing how much hurt she was.

"Hey why don't we compromise right which are the closet the mines right so here's the plan we get the men out of the mines and with them they can help us get the girls out agreed." Vincent began to plan out what they're going to and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright time to break the chains!" Eddie made pose looking down with his fists clenched.

"But aren't you at least bit interested on going back home?" Lita asked the two and Vincent quickly said "No." while Eddie made a "Pfft" noise not wanting to go back home. Lars turned his back on them thinking this through and sighed looking at them back.

"I'll show you the mines but I think you'll find these chains very hard to break." Lars told them making Vincent walking towards and turned his hands into the claws close to his face.

"Try me." Vincent warned putting the claws together causing a few sparks while Eddie nodded already ready for the road.

"Now that we have a plan let's go to the mines so we can get this army back." Vincent told Lars and nodded.

"Yes but it might be best if you two were well rested before we head out so rest and then we'll free them." Lars told them which made Vincent reluctant soon starting to walk around the camp seeing what he can do around here. He saw Eddie pull his guitar and played a few notes to summon his guitar hopping on it and drove towards Vincent.

"Hey want to see more of the place before we head out to the mines?" Eddie asked Vincent who sighed and hoped on left and they drove off around the area in massive speed. As they drove they were quiet no one saying a word, Eddie looked at Vincent who had a blank expression on his face.

"Not a word or you lose that finger." Vincent warned him not even needing to see Eddie about to ask a question pointing at him. They kept on driving until Eddie spotted what looked like a motor engine into the earth surrounded by red flowers in the shape of thorns together. Eddie jumped out of the car inspecting the engine while red flowers covered in red thorns.

"What's going on Ed?" Vincent asked Eddie who pulled his guitar out.

"For some reason these flowers tells me that this relic needs to be raised." Eddie began to play a few notes causing lightning to appear behind them raising the relic revealing and entrance way with the design of the skull on top.

"Seems like it's a garage door wonder where it leads to?" Vincent wondered and Eddie jump back onto the plow and drove towards the gate with red smoke as the doors opened soon closed. As they drove they were in a tunnel and Vincent spotted strange symbols leading towards a cave with lava under them chains supporting rocks and pillars. They stopped on one of the pillars getting out of the car to see where they are. All of sudden they hear laughter echoing around the cave making Eddie pull out his axe and Vincent summon his claws. Both saw a piece of lava in front of them taking the form of a body encased in rock soon took shape seeing the rock turn into a robe and the figure pulled off his hood.

"Well it's about fucking time!" The figure had long black hair and his eyes were hidden in purple shades walking towards them but went to see on Eddie's car.

"Hmm not bad looks like figured out the instructions okay, you've got some demon flesh on your bumper but that's the way the world is today I'm afraid." The stranger said checking more of the car parts confusing the two.

"Ozzy Osbourne?" Vincent looked at the stranger no doubt resembling the godfather of heavy metal.

"Who? I'm nobody I'm just the guardian of metal." The guardian told him making Vincent confused by the minute.

"So wanna help us fight demons and stuff?" Eddie asked not noticing the close resemblance of the guardian. The guardian then appeared right behind them out of nowhere.

"Nah i'm not a fighter i'm more of a what should we say ah a keeper of timeless secrets that's all." The guardian informed them turning around them looking at the cave around them.

"For instance did you two know that this world was once ruled by an ancient race of titans, now they were something they took every part of that old fire beast. They took his blood his fire, his steel flesh they even took his scream. And made that car there and a million of other things including music fucking beautiful music man so when they rose to the heavens and became gods they left instructions behind how to make cars,music, the whole deal did anybody notice *pfft* nah bunch of wankers no one figured any of it until you whoever you are so you must be somewhat worthy of the gods favor I suppose." He explained the history of what happened to this world of all things heavy metal and Vincent needed a second after getting out of this place to get some fresh air and take all this in.

"Now listen if you do something to pleases the gods they might reward you with a fire tribute." Guardian told Eddie taking his lighter lighting it to explain what to do.

"When they paid you enough tributes come see me I'll share more secrets of metal with you like how to turn that little beast you got into a real monster among other things got it." Guardian explained and both nodded hopping back into the car ready to drive off.

"So what do we have to do for a fire tribute?" Eddie asked one more time.

"Please the fucking gods of metal man figure it out." Guardian told him one more time getting tired to explain this one more time.

"Right ok I'll be back soon covered in metal god love." Eddie said driving out of the cave. As they drove out of the cave in midair Eddie spun around the car and resume driving.

"That was awesome-ow what was that for?!" Eddie cheered but then Vincent hit him in the head.

"How did you not recognize the guardian for the "prince of darkness" eh?" Vincent asked Eddie not believing that he didn't see the resemblance.

"I didn't see the resemblance." Eddie answered.

"What how can you not you can clearly see it from the get go." Vincent argued back.

"Lets see when we're done with the mines lets go and take a closer look." Eddie stated resuming driving around seeing swords as stone pillars. Both looked up seeing the shining light guiding their way. The duo soon found Lars in front of on the entrance of what seemed like the mines.

"Alright we're here so this is it the crushing pit." Eddie made themselves known making Lars turn around seeing the two walking towards him.

"Hundreds of our strongest young men toiling their lives away like their fathers and grandfathers before them given no tools forced to break solid rock with nothing but their own thick skulls." Lars explained the situation looking down seeing people banging their heads on the wall showing their necks down making Vincent grab his head.

"Well come on let's bust them out of there wheres the gate?" Eddie asked wanting to go up front and personal making Lars shake his head.

"There is no gate they have nowhere to go, no idea how to function outside the pit society has no use for them so they stay underground I wish I could help them but what can you do with a bunch of kids who don't know anything but bang their heads all day long?" Lars asked the two and Eddie looked down at them with a sad look. Vincent looked in raged gripping his fists seeing that there is something they can do.

"We start a revolution Lars now time to sound the battle cry! Eddie shouted grabbing Lars shoulder while he was staring at him strangely.

"Were you looking at my sword? Lars asked pulling out his sword gleaming in the sky and placed it back in his hip.

"I need to get back to bladehenge who knows what Ophelia has in mind while she's on her own good luck." Lars told them wishing them luck.

"We'll meet you back there with an army fit for a king." Eddie promised Lars making Vincent sigh following the two towards the entrance of the mines. The two walked around the mines seeing nothing but the people banging their heads on the wall. He looked at Eddie and looked back while he stares back, both nodding. Eddie pulled out clementine began to play a loud solo getting the attention of everyone around them. The headbangers stopped working hearing the solo.

"Whoa what is that sound?" One of the workers wondered hearing the sound of the music for the first time. Other workers commented different answers hearing the solo as well.

"It's a devil screaming." One worker commented behind the one who asked the first question.

"It's an angel singing." Another answered but that caused everyone to look at him strangely making one smack him in the head and shake their heads but forgot about it.

"It is the pounding of creations hammer upon the anvil of time." One answered philosophically raising his hands in the air.

"It's fucking awesome!" The headbanger made a "rock on" hand sign.

"It's called heavy metal and it's the real reason you all should bang your heads to not for that guy." Eddie explained to them pointing his axe to a stone statue of lionwhyte. Vincent walked towards it summoning his claws then jumped on top of it and slashed it to pieces. That got everyone to decide to move with Eddie side and leave the mines, two miners saw this and quickly tried to solve the problem.

"Hey hang on guys look we know we're all struggling right now but this is all going to pay off really soon." One of the headbangers trying to convince them with another headbanger nodding his head.

"Yeah our manager says that if we just work hard and produce more products then we'll be able to move up to coast guard jobs in the generals pleasure 's gonna be piles of chicks, booze and stuff man." His partner stated saying their own reasons to keep on working. The group of workers took a second looking at each other then back to the ones in charge then back to Eddie and Vincent.

"We're going with them." one of them pointed to Eddie and Vincent walking to their side. The two didn't like this so quickly one called for the guards seeing a big man with a small head but with massive closed fists with spikes he went down to hear the situation.

"I heard those guys over there say they're organizing a union." He told the massive brute causing him growl at them and the two ran passed him.

"We'll go raise the alarms!" The two soon ran off leaving the invaders and traitors with the guard. The guard began to charge towards them but the headbangers jumped on him and continued to beat down on him by banging their heads not letting eddie have a chance to fight.

"Hey wait I didn't say charge!?" Eddie shouted running towards them seeing them kick the knocked out guard.

"That's for killing Charlie bastard." A headbanger commented kicking it in the face. Eddie jumped right in stopping them.

"Whoa hey ok see how much ass you dudes kick when you all band together like that, that's awesome and with a little bit of practice I bet I can turn you dudes into a well-oiled machine of death you into it?" Eddie asked them and all agreed to it. Vincent walked around the mines seeing what else is around the place, he found a piece of rock sat down thinking what happened before everything changed.

" _I don't believe this, one minute I was with my squad tracking and terminating the biggest threat in the entire world now I'm stuck in the middle of an all out medieval, fantasy, metal world can't I get one break."_ Vincent thought to himself seeing Eddie ordering the headbangers to stop, move around, and attack but quickly stood up looking around with a panic look on his face.

" _ **If you're still human...where do you think you'll fit in now? What makes you think you can rejoin the human race after having this massive power?"**_ Vincent heard the voice of the bastard who sent him here in the first place.

" _What how are you here I thought I'd killed you here then and there?"_ Vincent asked Mercer who somehow appeared in his mind and was speaking to him hearing the infamous prototype.

" _ **Did you really think you were able to kill me without paying the price sooner or later you'll end like me having this massive power and it will be your problem as well."**_ Those were mercer's last words until his voice disappeared from his mind while Vincent was sweating feeling the sweat from his head. His concentration then broke hearing another statue being broken from the headbangers cheering on seeing they were able to work together.

"Well done i'm proud of you boys but to build an army big enough to take on lionwhyte we're going to need more so we got bust all your fellow head bangers out of these stupid mines what do you say are you with me!" Eddie shouted to the headbangers all cheering, Eddie spotted Vincent and called him out.

"Hey Vincent get over here we're about to start the revolution!" Eddie called Vincent to get over with them about to free everyone else, Vincent nodded and ran towards them. The headbangers banged their heads to a mining cart destroying it and everyone saw what was going on. In front of them was a massive wheel pushed by loads of headbangers.

 **"Faster keep it moving!"** They looked at the top of the wheel and saw who seemed to be the one in charge wearing a headset a black shirt with lionwhyte face and his huge fists had spikes in them.

"Seems that we got our target in our sights Eddie get the other hangbangers to be free I'll deal with the big guy." Vincent planned out the idea and Eddie nodded agreeing to it.

"Alright let's do this." Eddie pulled Clementine and Vincent made a running start as he quickly ran all the way to the big wheel jumping at it and then jumped one more time in front of the warden giving him a dropkick pushing him near the pole landing on top of where the warden once stood activating his claws walking towards him.

 **Insert Back In The Day by Megadeth**

"Well that was time to get to work." Vincent told himself flexing his claws. The warden stood up while coughing seeing that the kick got him good.

"You'll pay for that Lionwhyte will have your head and will bring the fear and pain!" The warden stood up and raised his fists showing his knuckles had the words "Fear" on the right and "pain" on the left.

"Like I give a damn." Vincent ran towards the warden as he jumped and began to slash at him while the warden raised his fists blocking the slashes due to the metal on his gloves pushing Vincent back. Warden slammed his fists down causing shockwaves making the the ground shake.

" **Bouncers get over here now!"** The warden called reinforcements as two bouncers jumped up causing more weight on the wheel. The two ran towards Vincent as both began to punch at him but used his claws to block the attacks. Vincent jumped on top of one and stabbed through a bouncer from the back and lifting him up throwing him into the lava below making the second bouncer shake in fear seeing Vincent walk towards him with the claws full of blood.

"I'm only saying this once if you want to live then get the hell out of my way!" Vincent roared making the bouncer jump leaving the wheel having only the two that started the fight be the only ones standing. The warden took a step back about to call for more forces but Vincent jumped right at him slashing both arms causing him to scream in pain, Vincent jumped behind him stabbing him in the chest splitting the body in half. As the body began split tendrils appeared from his body absorbing the pieces causing Vincent to grab his head and his knees were on the ground in pain seeing a vision.

 **Theme over**

 **Flashback Start**

 _On top of the same platformer they were standing on Vincent managed to see a figure with long blonde hair striped pants and boots walking around while the warden stayed quiet._

" _ **Well everything seems to be in order here."**_ _The figure with the long hair observed walking around in circles seeing the headbangers continuing banging their heads on the piles of rock and stone._

" _ **Yes General Lionwhyte!"**_ _The warden shouted saluting with one huge fist close to hitting himself in the head._

" _ **Anyway I'm assigning you as warden do not disappoint me or you will pay with your life."**_ _Lionwhyte promoted the warden as his hair turned into wings and flew away leaving the warden to start his work._

" _ **You heard the man get back to work."**_ _The warden placed the headset and shouted at everyone getting them back to work._

 **Flashback Over**

Vincent grabbed his head and stood up feeling the pain disappear and letting out a yell his claws then turned into massive fists with spikes appearing around his arms. He looked around seeing that nothing has passed hearing Eddie playing solos and strikes of lightning appeared in the ground. He stood up and saw six bouncers surrounding him ready to attack. Vincent quickly jumped up and punched the ground causing shockwaves making a few giants to go in mid air jumping at one punching him in the face repeatedly. Due to the shockwave in the platform it caused the metal floor to fall to the lava and Vincent jumped out of there from a high distance he saw eddie fighting a couple of bouncers getting surrounded. Vincent made an elbow dive drop causing them to fall and stand up next to him.

"How many times am I going to do this?" Vincent asked turning towards him and his small group of headbangers. Both heard the sound doors slamming open seeing bouncers coming from both directions. Vincent had his fists ready while Eddie looked around and saw a pair of headset and grabbed it as he played the battle cry. The sound went so loud it reached to every headbanger in the mine got their attention making everyone run towards the noise and fought the bouncers head on making the job easier for Vincent and Eddie.

"Looks like we're done here." Vincent commented turning his arms back to normal and Eddie placed his axe back walking towards the headbangers getting their attention.

"Listen up in honor of you guys we're calling this new army 'Ironhead'...with an 'E' on the end, so people know we're not messin' around." Eddie named the new army and everyone agreed liking the name.

"So let's go back to bladehenge and get this army started!" Eddie shouted with the headbangers shouting "Ironeheade!" running towards the exit.

"Seems we got a good army in our hands lets hope we keep it that way as long as we can." Vincent commented to eddie who both walked out of the mines leaving the chaos of the mines behind them.

 **Chapter end**

 **There you go hope this chapter was worth the wait we got more things in the works thank you please like, follow, and review please that would mean a lot for us thanks once again.**


End file.
